Stromal disease will be produced by injecting infectious virus (RE strain) into the corneas of New Zeland white rabbits, a model which closely mimics stromal disease in humans. Other objectives will be (1) to determine if Fc receptors are formed on cells infected during stromal disease and if they are associated with cells responding to infection, (2) to study the replication of HSV in monolayer cultures of eithelial, stromal, and endothelial corneal cells, (3) to identify immune effector cells reactive with corneal cells infected with HSV, and (4) to determine the ability of HSV to replicate in, and affect the functions of, immune effector cells. To identify specific antigens in stroma disease, we will use antipolypeptide sera prepared from HsV proteins separated by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. Antisera will be labeled with fluorescein, 125I, and ferritin and reacted with antigens in cryostat sections for examination by light, fluorescence, and electron microscopy. The course of antigen production and persistence will be correlated with histopathological findings and manifestations of disease.